Viral
by StarbakiHero
Summary: Len Kagamine is dying, and horrible things happen when Gumi wants to stop it. / T for descriptive violence. LenxGUMI. (I apologize if I messed anything up, I didn't run it though spellcheck. Sorry!)


There was no stopping it.

Len Kagamine was dying.

He had a virus, a nasty one. Master tried to fix it several times, but it only made it worse... Len now had a more robotic high-pitched voice, and he acted very strange, like... like he was bipolar. Literally he could be your best friend one second and trying to murder you the next.  
Master had sent Len to quarantine in his room. He could spread the virus (they had no idea what this virus did, it was a new one... ".toxik", it was called.), or maybe go on a rampage on the others, or he could harm himself... worse than he already has, I mean...

Rin was worried sick. Every day she had begged Master to do anything possible to help, and she usually stayed in her room crying when she was rejected.  
Luka tried to help Len feel better by baking him cupcakes and cookies... she was torn when he refused to eat or drink anything.  
Miku tried to avoid Len, so she wouldn't be seen so upset. She really cared for him, and this whole thing had hurt her greatly, seeing him torn apart between emotions and acting so strange...but she wanted to keep her tough reputation. She preferred not to get involved with the world of death.  
Kaito managed to get Len to eat some ice-cream, which apparently...just makes his reactions to the virus more frequent. Like it became stronger when it was given power. Of course, nobody blamed Kaito but himself.  
None of them were even close to being as worried as Gumi.  
The one who never spoke, who never asked a question, who gained respect from remaining silent, who never had any obvious emotion.  
Gumi was so hurt when Len caught the virus. No... No. She wasn't hurt. She was devastated. Destroyed. But she never said anything about how much of her heart broke. And she never told anyone about the fact she was Len's best friend. She didn't even tell anybody that she loved him.  
Yeah, she loved him. With all her heart. He was the only one who ever understood her, who wasn't uncomfortable in her presence. He was the one who dared speak to her.  
Yet not a single tear was shown from Gumi. And not a word of protest came from her when Master said Len was unfixable.

Gumi sighed, coming downstairs from her room with a bouquet of roses in hand. She treasured this mini-collection, they were a sign of hope and rebirth. Roses meant everything, in her world... She cautiously entered Len's room, looking around. He wasn't there...? That wasn't good...  
She was caught by surprise when Len ran up and gave her a huge hug. "Gumi! It's so nice to see you, dear!"  
His voice was coming out in a weird tone... high-pitched and over auto-tuned... Like a really horrible synthesizer. And sparks came from his mouth as he spoke.  
"O-Oh, hi, Len..." She smiled, trying to adjust to his current state of mind. "I brought you some roses, if that's okay..."  
"I hate roses! STUPID!" Len yelled, taking the bouquet and throwing it harshly on the floor.  
Gumi stared at the roses. She bit her lip, trying to hold back stinging tears... "Idiot." she whispered, rubbing her eyes.  
"Gumi, you look... are you cryi-"  
"I'm not crying! she shouted at him, crossing her arms, but still staring at the roses. Len sighed and gave her a hug.  
"Don't be all sad, I promise you that I can make whatever you're sad about better!" he smiled and laughed childishly. "Oh! Are those roses...? Are they for me? Aww, you're so nice, Gumi!" He picked up the roses and put them in a neglected glass of water.  
"Yeah..." Gumi sniffed, smiling faintly. "I'm sure you could make it better."  
Len turned around again. "Gumi... Why are you in my room?"  
I forgot to mention Len had short-term memory...  
"I... I wanted to see if you were any better..."  
"Oh yes! That ice-cream Kaito gave me yesterday made me feel so much better!"  
"It made you worse, Len..." She rolled her eyes, closing Len's door and sitting down on a bench.  
"Shut up! You don't even know what it's like, so shut up!"  
Gumi whimpered. She didn't know what to do...  
"Whoa... Are you hurt or something?" Len asked, with his same warped voice, as GUMI was holding her face in her hands. He rushed over to her and grabbed her wrist, pulling it away from her head. "Hey! I asked you if you were okay."  
"I... Len..."  
"Come on, I need an answer! If you're upset, just tell me!" he demanded.  
"I don't know what to do!" she cried. "Len, you... you're dying and I can't do anything about it!"  
"You could always die with me," Len hissed, sending a shower of sparks at Gumi and making her flinch.  
"Wh-what? Are you crazy?"  
Len sat next to her on the bench. "You know Gumi, you have always been so close to me... Wouldn't you rather die before me than live without me?"  
They locked eyes, and that's when it happened.  
Tears flooded down Gumi's face and she shook her head. "I don't want anybody to die. But..."  
"Is that a yes...?"  
"Right now... It is a yes. I suppose," Gumi said, hiding her tear-stained face with her hands.  
"Aw, don't cry, Gumi." he laughed, giving her a big hug. "I promise it will all be over soon!"  
"But Master said you can't be fixed... And..."  
"Who said anything about fixing me?" With those words, he pinned Gumi to the ground, holding a knife to her throat.  
Gumi froze, not even bothering to hold back her tears anymore. "Len... Please... Please! Don't do this..." she begged. She closed her eyes, just taking deep breaths. If only she could die some other way...  
"You just said that you wanted to die with me," he whispered into her ear. "Don't change your mind now, dear, we will both regret it."  
"Regrets? My only regret will be..." she blinked her eyes open, trailing off.  
"Speak up!" he growled.  
"My regret will be knowing I died when my friends needed me most." She winced, the knife being pressed into her throat so small beads of blood surrounded the knife.  
"No worries, darling. I'm dying too." Len turned his head away and coughed not only sparks but blood as well this time. Gumi took the opportunity to slap the knife out of his hand and scrabble to the other side of the room. He followed her, quickly picking up the knife and running. He stopped her by covering her mouth and pointing the knife at her neck from behind.  
"Why are you making this so hard on me, Gumi~? Do you want to die slowly or quick and painless?"  
Gumi was panting, tired from crying and running from Len. She sank to her knees, shaking with fear as he did the same.  
"Haha, Gumi... Don't be scared!"  
"Wh-why wouldn't I... be scared...?"  
"Because... Just remember!" His voice was still high-pitched and dysfunctional, and even somewhat cheery. "I love you~" Right after he said that, he raised the tip of his knife to he chin and was about to slit her throat. She yelped and punched Len with her free hand. He fell back so she turned around and kicked him where it hurts while stealing his knife. She wore a faint smile as he stared in pain at her.  
"I loved you too." And after that, she stabbed Len in the stomach and twisted the knife, standing up and backing away.  
She watched with a twisted grin as the life drained from Len Kagamine, sparkling crimson on the clean white floor.  
"I... I loved you!" she cried out, collapsing to the ground. She stared at Len for a short time. The gleam in his eyes vanished by now, and he was surrounded by blood.  
Gumi hugged her knees to her chest, sobbing. Tears rolled rapidly down her cheeks, and they met with the blood on her fingers.  
It was only a short moment before she crawled over to Len and grabbed the knife again, and she leaned against the wall. "I didn't do this..." she whispered to herself.

"GUMI! You've been in there forever! Come out, Master wants you!" The door appeared locked. Luka bust the door down, and froze in shock at the sights before her.  
Len was laying on the floor surrounded by blood... dead. On the walls, written in blood, was a simple "im sorry". Written just like that. And the last sight was none other than... Gumi sitting against the wall, smiling, covered in blood and a large knife in her throat.


End file.
